Enrico Cartenza
Captain Enrico Cartenza is a human male Void Knight character. Enlisting at the earliest opportunity provided, Cartenza spent the vast majority of his life combating the pest threat. He is portrayed by Harry. Background Enrico Cartenza's recorded history began from humble beginnings as the son of a Sarimese innkeeper. From childhood to adolesence, he assisted his father, Rodriguo, in managing the inn and catering for the visitors. His career with the Void Knights began when a recruiter came to Port Sarim. The pest invasion had not yet begun, but there was hope to enlist more able bodies. Seeing a potentially useful investment, Rodriguo sent Enrico off to join the Void Knights as a squire. He became the personal squire of Alonus Dour, who acted as a mentor to Enrico, and he eventually was promoted to the rank of Knight in his late twenties. The pest invasion came in Enrico's thirties. His methods were observed as that of an 'Executioner'. He was unorthodox, a true believer in the cause of the Void Knights and became determined to do whatever it took to prevent the invasion succeeding. High Command acknowledged his skills over the years, and along with Dour, Cartenza was often stationed to various outposts in their times of need. He rarely received a permanent assignment. He continued to prove his worth and in his late fourties to early fifties (record subject to debate), he was promoted to the prestigious rank of Captain. When news came of the Pest Queen's arrival, Cartenza was disheartened. He was sceptical of the true extent that their successes had actually reached. He became slightly paranoid and cautious of what High Command reported; he did not trust their judgement anymore. Nevertheless, he continued to strategise and coordinate reconnaissance and assault missions in their favour. In the Sixth Age, as many other sects of Void Knights came unto heavy casualties, Cartenza's placement at the Wushanko outpost proved disastrous. He and his comrades failed to combat a type of pest their likes had never seen, and he took the survivors he could to the mainland. He reported the loss to the Commodore of the former Southern Seas outpost, Aldrick Lance, encouraging an immediate response, before his wounds caught up with him. Saved narrowly by some healers due to internal bleeding, Cartenza was forced to abstain from active duty to recuperate; despite the uncertainty surrounding his capabilities, he was permitted to serve once more as an Intelligence Officer. Cartenza oversaw a sect of Void Knights that resided in Taverley and coordinated a retaliatory assault with Captain Ionna Adrasteia. They theorized that the pests had mutated, hence their increased strength. In a fight to regain the famed Outpost, Cartenza sustained friendly fire from an allied mage that burned his face. The assault failed and Cartenza once again returned to recuperate in Taverley, now forced to perpetually cover himself with a helmet. Appearance Enrico Cartenza possesses eyes in the colour of mocha. His hair, usually tied behind his head, has lost colour and structure, resorting to a dull grey. His skin lacks elasticity as it clings tightly to his cheeks, its texture dry and weathered. Cartenza has prominent crows feet. He has both a small 'button' nose and a thin pair of lips. Wispy sideburns track the edge of his face, leading from his hairline to his jawline. Cartenza stands at about 5'9" to his fullest extent. His posture tends to be good as a result of his military tenure. Despite the amount of time he has spent in the southern seas, Cartenza hasn't tanned excessively. He appears to have some undefined musculature which has been neglected in his seniority. His left hand is always covered with gloves to cover burning scars from a torcher pest decades ago. Personality In his younger years especially Cartenza was notoriously rash and foolhardy. He is prone to bouts of impatience and aggression, something that has only intensified coinciding with his recent injuries. His view towards his fellow humans can be contradictory: he simultaneously believes it his solemn duty to protect them from the pest threat but at the same time would not hesitate to put them in harms way, such as using wounded men in combat. Cartenza, although pugnacious, is somewhat of a problem solver, enjoying attempting to connect the dots - something that has served him well in his intelligence career. He isn't one to mix business with pleasure. Enrico Cartenza holds apathy of otherworldly beings and is, by definition, racist to non-humans. He is not hesitant to deliver a killing blow and he is an advocate of the saying 'the ends justify the means'. Cartenza treats even the weakest non-humans with suspicion and struggles to approve of the research department which has been known to take in alive pests, despite being understanding of its tactical advantages. He does not feel guilty for any collateral damage those under him may have sustained, rather feels more anger for the pests appearing strong - or perhaps his own being weak. Abilities Cartenza classifies as a halberdier and he is proficient with various forms of polearms. It is his primary choice of weapon in most cases of his active service. That said, he has more than enough experience with swords and daggers when the need arises. He also possesses knowledge of utility of air magic, capable of blast-level spells. He was taught it as a secondary choice of combat to make sure the Void Knight fighting force is versatile. Cartenza was a capable strategist and had a secondary profession within the Void Knights as an intelligence overseer; he was well known to address any breaches in security and military positions and was well-informed on the status of other Void Knight sects or events. Trivia * His middle name, Seville, is taken from the real-life area of Spain. * His name was based on Spanish naming after a thread on the forums theorized that the real-world equivalent of the Sarim area could be Spain or Italy. * The names of his siblings are inspired by Brazilian singer Gusttavo Lima. * This is his theme. * Cartenza has been a character present in at least three Void Knight groups since his inception, including Kieran's, Natalie's and the creator's own episodic Void Knights: Apocalypto. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Guthixian Category:Void Knight Category:Melee Category:Warrior Category:Asgarnia Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Battlemage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Commoners